Les étapes de ma nouvelle mort
by Amy Pieton
Summary: Elle s'appelle Lola et elle est morte, mais même dans la mort il peut se passer des choses étranges. Cette nouvelle, s'approchant du délire de foncedée, a totalement été inventé par quelqu'un de sobre.
1. Chapter 1

La première étape de ma nouvelle mort

Je suis morte.

Bah, il faut bien mourir un jour. Mais bon, là, j'aurais aimé que ça arrive plus tard.

En plus je ne m'y attendais pas du tout : j'étais en bonne santé, prudente, je rentrais toujours avant que les toxicos de la rue sortent dehors. Elle m'a vraiment fait peur la mort.

Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne va pas revenir en arrière, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est allé de l'avant. Le temps ne nous laisse pas le choix.

Ce que j'espère juste, c'est que je ne vais pas causer trop de tristesse à ma famille et à mes amis. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir face à ma mort, je serrais curieuse de voir leur réactions.

Je m'appelle Lola et j'ai – enfin j'ai et j'aurais toujours – 16 ans.

-Quoi ? J'avais entendu une voix.

_-Comment es-tu morte ? _

Je savais bien que j'avais entendu une voix.

Et bien je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, c'est confus et assez étrange. J'étais là, puis après ici, et encore après, le néant. Rien. Vraiment, rien. Puis maintenant je suis ici. Maintenant. Ou alors non.

Quel jour sommes nous ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Pas de réponse.

Devant moi, plein de petits points lumineux, puis un gros caillou.

Je volais dans le rien, j'étais en lévitation au dessus du vide interstellaire. Au dessus, en dessous, à droite, à gauche, partout, pleins de petites lucioles. L'espace, l'univers, l'infini.

Voilà où j'étais. Je volais, passant à coté d'astéroïdes, de planètes toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Des gazeuses, des nébuleuses… bref la totale.

Me dirigeant seule, toujours seule, dans de l'infini. Je faisais quelques mouvements de natation pour essayer d'avancer, mais hélas je ne bougeais que très peu. Au loin je vis, une, deux, trois … Un nombre incalculable de lumière en forme de néon, des grandes barres, suspendues, comme ça. Puis une fille qui sautait sur ces barres.

Cette fille c'était moi. Une moi qui saute sur des barres lumineuses en plein dans l'espace. Normal.

Je, enfin l'autre moi, n'arrêtait pas de sauter, de se suspendre aux barres. Sans s'arrêter. Je la regardais, comme si tout était normal. Puis, je vis derrière elle, derrière cette forêt de néons fluoresçant, la Terre. Immense planète bleue qui prenait la quasi-totalité de mon champ visuel. Comment avait-elle fait pour la rater celle-là ? Aucune idée, mais elle l'avait raté.

Je voulais voir la Terre de plus près, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'entamai la traversé de la forêt. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté du bois suspendu, l'autre moi arrêta de bouger et me fixa.

-Hé toi ! m'interpela l'autre moi. Moi je sais comment tu es morte ! Tu veux savoir ?

Je la regardais, intriguée.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir la façon dont j'étais morte, puisque, premièrement, elle est loin de pouvoir voir se qui se passe sur la terre et, secundo, si elle, c'est moi, et que moi-même je ne sais pas la façon dont je suis morte, comment l'autre moi pouvait savoir cela ? Puisque elle, c'est moi ?

Bref, je lui répondis après un certain temps de réflexion, que son sois disant savoir m'intéressait. De toute façon je n'avais rien à perdre.

-Et bien, tu étais là, fit-elle en plissant les yeux comme pour se souvenir de la scène, puis… ensuite, tu n'y étais plus, et maintenant tu es là, fini t-elle par dire, triomphante.

J'en étais sûre. Je savais que ça c'était passé comme ça. Je ne sais pas qui était cette fille – enfin si c'est moi – mais elle était très douée, et au courant de beaucoup de chose.

-Ça doit être la commère de l'espace, pensais-je.

Je la remerciais pour ces précieuses informations, et vins m'assoir sur le néon près d'elle. On était bien moi et moi en face de la Terre, assises au dessus de l'espace.

-Dis, je voulais savoir, demandais-je, est ce que c'est le paradis ici ?

Elle rigola un instant. Puis me répondit que si c'était le paradis ici, c'était bien moche. Ou alors nous avons une conception du paradis différente.

-De plus tu n'es pas croyante, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de paradis pour toi. C'est dommage, mais ça veut également dire qu'il n'y a pas d'enfer. Donc à part si tu es S.M. c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Je ne compris pas ce que voulais dire mon clone, et bizarrement je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus à se sujet. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que les Salles à Manger…

-Donc les non-croyants sont condamnés à errer éternellement dans l'univers ?

-Non, me dit-elle, ici c'est juste une étape de la mort.

-Ah bon, répondis-je soudain intéressée, et il y a quoi ensuite alors ?

-La mort.

_Silence._

_Long silence. _

Puis, rien.

Enfin, plus rien.

Juste une humaine, qui avec une feuille et un crayon m'a raconté un bout de la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

La deuxième étape de ma nouvelle mort

Après m'être rencontré en train de faire des acrobaties dans l'espace, je repartie vers une petite planète : La Lune. De loin, cela semblait plus être une boule de glace vanille qu'un satellite. En chemin je croisais une autoroute d'astéroïdes. M'étant posé la question de savoir ou étaient les autres morts j'eu la réponse très rapidement.

Sur chaque astéroïde, il y avait un mort, sorte de spectre brumeux et immatériel. Passant par-dessus cette autoroute hors du commun, je constatais que les morts n'avaient pas l'air de me voir et tant mieux. Avec leurs yeux sans éclats ils me donnaient la chair de poule. On aurait dit des fantômes sur des formules 1.

« Mais j'y penses ! Si ça se trouve je suis pareille qu'eux ! m'exclamais-je pour moi-même, paniquée. »

J'entrepris donc une inspection générale de mon corps, et en fait tout allait bien. Sauf que je volais dans le vide interstellaire, mais ça c'était normal dans ma situation.

Reprenant la route, je me dirigeais toujours vers la glace à la vanille. Le voyage fut plus ou moins long, et souvent coupé par des autoroutes.

Je me posais enfin sur la Lune, à cette instant précis je me suis dis : « Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour ma mort. » C'était le 21 Juillet 1969 que l'autre posa ses pieds sur la Lune. Enfin c'est ce qu'il parait. Moi je n'étais pas là donc j'en sais rien. Bref.

Le fais de me rappeler cette date me fit prendre conscience de mon intemporalité. Je ne savais plus à quelle heure, quel jour, voir même dans quelle année je me trouvais. C'était … génial ! Plus de temps, plus de contrainte. J'étais dans l'éternité, l'immortalité dans laquelle on meurt d'ennui.

Sans but, sans objectif, sans rien à faire, je commençais donc à errer seule et solitaire, sur cette boule de glace en roche. Appréciant le panorama sur la Terre, je m'allongeais dans un cratère qui me servait de lit, et regardais la belle planète bleue.

Je m'envolais, les yeux dans le bleu de la mer, dans la profondeur de l'infini, revoyant des tubes fluorescents dansant devant moi. Des moutons vinrent bientôt se joindre à cette danse, et des fleurs me tournoyaient dans la tête. Je me sentais aspirée par des tourbillons multicolores qui apparaissaient un peu partout autour de moi. Une musique lointaine résonnait dans ma tête : « Lucy in the sky with diamont ».

Je m'étais endormie, je crois, ou alors l'air de l'espace ne me réussissait pas du tout.

Reprenant conscience ou me réveillant, j'entendis une voix lointaine.

« -De…oi…ton !

Me relevant je regardais d'où pouvais provenir cette voix.

Personne.

-Ha nan ! On ne va pas me refaire le coup de la voix ! J'ai déjà donné, pestai-je.

Puis, un petit être tout blond sortant d'un cratère, s'approcha de moi, tout timide.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? _

Arrivant à mon niveau, il me prit la main pour que je me baisse à son niveau et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Dessine-moi un mouton !

Ouvrant des yeux comme ce n'est pas possible dans la vraie vie, je réalisais que je parlais au petit prince. Ça me paraissait étrange et en même temps c'était tellement logique que se soit lui qu'on trouve sur la lune.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je te dessine un mouton ?

-Je sais pas, répondis celui si de sa voix d'angelot, je suis le petit rince. Dessine moi un mouton. »

Sa réponse, d'une logique désemparent, me laissa sans voix. Je lui dessinais donc un mouton dans la poussière de la Lune. M'appliquant du mieux que je pouvais, car je n'ai jamais été très douée en dessin. Je m'étais arrêtée au bonhomme-bâton, ça me suffisait.

Me regardant faire avec des yeux émerveillés, il semblait satisfais quand je lui annonçais que j'avais terminé.

S'asseyant dans un cratère tout près, je décidais de le suivre et de l'imiter. Profitant de son silence, je lui demandais si c'était la deuxième étape. Il me répondit de sa voix douce et infantile :

« - Bah non, mais tu vas bientôt la passer. Tu vas voir, tu vas la passer et tu ne vas pas t'en rendre compte, et après tu te dis que c'est passé trop vite.

Après ça, le petit Prince se leva et partie. Je voulu le suivre, j'avais plein de questions à lui poser. Mais à peine avais-je eu le temps de me lever, qu'il avait totalement disparu.

Même pas un ''au revoir'' ou un ''adieu''. Mal poli.

Et puis après tout je suis morte, et lui doit sûrement l'être aussi, alors à quoi cela servirait-il d'être poli ?

Prenant de l'élan, je sautais vers la planète Terre. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je me demandais comment ma famille, mes amis allaient. Ils me manquaient. Et si j'allais sur Terre ? Après tout rien ne m'en empêchait. Et voici mon objectif : atteindre la Terre et retrouver mes proches.

En m'élançant, j'eu une brève vision, tellement brève que je ne su pas très bien si c'était vrai ou bien juste dans ma tête.

Une jeune fille s'ennuyait apparemment, et écrivait une histoire sur la mort…

Il y en à qui n'ont vraiment rien à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

La troisième étape de ma nouvelle mort

J'avançais. Tout droit. Toujours tout droit. Vers cette planète qui fut autrefois la mienne. La Terre. Elle était immense, et allait bientôt occuper tout mon champ de vision. Je ne voyais presque plus l'espace autour.

Un voile blanc m'entoura d'un coup, sortie de nulle part. M'enveloppant, j'eu l'impression d'être dans un cocon. M'emmitouflant comme dans une couette. La douceur m'étouffait de sa tendre étreinte. Je me serais laissé asphyxier par tant de caresses, si un tourbillon bleu, sorti lui aussi de nulle part ne m'avait pas ôté de mon doux plaisir. Il m'aspira avec une telle violence que je cru être coupée en deux. Il m'entraînait à une vitesse folle vers la planète. Tellement vite que j'eux peur de m'écraser. Finalement il me rejeta comme une … malpropre.

Les maisons, les arbres, je pouvais tout voir. J'y étais enfin ça y est. J'allais revoir mes amis et mes parents !

_Parmi les oiseaux on pouvait maintenant voir la petite Lola. _

Cependant, une chose n'allait pas. Et oui parce que même dans la mort rien n'est parfait, il faut toujours qu'il y ait une « couille dans le potage », un truc qui fait tout foirer.

Dans mon cas c'était une bulle protectrice. Je m'en rendis vite compte, car quand j'avançais je ne bougeais plus. Essayant plusieurs fois, réessayant. Je dû sûrement y passer des heures, mais n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps, je n'aurais su le dire… Rien n'y fit. La bulle était inviolable.

« J'abandonne ! hurlais-je. »

J'ignorais que les morts pouvaient être tristes, voire même pleurer, et bien maintenant je le savais. C'est assez comique d'ailleurs. Les larmes n'écoutant plus la gravité, elle vous retombait dessus, ou tournoyaient autour de vous.

Souriant devant ce spectacle hors du commun, je me laissais entraîner par les vents spatiaux. Ils m'écartaient légèrement de la Terre. Observant la grande bleue, je repensais a tout mes amies, ils me manquaient. Je souriais en repensant à eux. Décidément, ma vie avait été vraiment trop courte. J'espère que ma mort sera plus longue.

Je ne voudrais pas entrer dans le pathétique en disant que pour l'instant mon seul objectif est de revoir par tous les moyens possible, mes parents et mes amis mais c'est tout ce qui me restait à faire. Sinon que faire dans ce néant ?

Poussée par une montée de rage, je donnais un grand coup sur la bulle de protection en hurlant toute la fureur que j'avais en moi contre cette injustice ! Même au ciel l'injustice existe ! Quelle honte !

« -Laissez moi entrer !

-Hé du clame jeune fille, ça ne sert à rien de crier, personne ne t'entend, ni te vois. Tu es morte tu sais ? Si tu veux faire un séjour sur Terre faut aller voir les contrôleurs.

Me retournant brusquement, je vis un homme assez grand, une quarantaine d'années, yeux noir, cheveux marron tournant au gris.

-Je suis Hugo, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Lola, répondis-je timidement en lui serrant, après un temps de surprise.

Il me souriait gentiment en me répétant que pour aller sur Terre il fallait aller voir les contrôleurs. Comme je débarquais chez les morts, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose.

Pour commencer, il me demanda comment j'étais morte. Je lui expliquais donc tout depuis le début.

Après un temps de réflexion, il me répondit, toujours de son petit sourire :

-Vous êtes une âme égarée.

Etonnée, je le regardais, interrogatrice.

-Venez, je vais vous expliquer en chemin, nous allons chez les contrôleurs, comme ça vous pourrez retourner sur Terre.

Pendant le chemin, il m'expliqua le système de fonctionnement, d'administration complexe du ciel, de la paperasse pour faire un séjour sur Terre… etc.

Puis il me parla de lui il avait été tué par son rasoir électrique. En me disant cela je ne pu retenir un sourire et lui éclata de rire en me l'annonçant.

-Vous devez me trouver stupide. Vous pouvez, il y a de quoi, rigola t-il de nouveau.

-Nan, ça arrive a tout le monde de … de se faire assassiner par son rasoir électrique… Répondis-je peu convaincante. Nan mais sérieusement, comment avez-vous fait ?

Hugo rigola, puis m'expliqua que ce matin la il était très en retard, et voulu se raser sous la douche, et … BZZZZZ ! Electrocuté. Ça ne pardonne pas.

Il m'expliqua également, qu'il allait sur terre pour aller sur la tombe de ses proches.

Intriguée, je lui dis qu'il pouvait les voir ici, puisqu'ils étaient également morts.

-Oh non jeune fille ! Tu vois, ici c'est tellement grand que l'on ne voit presque personne. C'est une chance que l'on se soit rencontré d'ailleurs.

-Oui, dis-je en retenant ce qu'il venait de me dire. »

Il y eu alors un long silence, où nous avancions. Puis Hugo le rompit en m'indiquant deux gros nuages, nous étions arrivé. Les nuages étaient immenses. On aurait pu mettre cinq à six fois la tour Eiffel à l'intérieur de chacun.

-Mais il n'y a personne monsieur Hugo.

-Si si. Entrez dans un des deux nuages, ils répondront à toutes vos questions. Je vous attendrais, c'est tellement rare de croiser quelqu'un, qu'un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

Me dirigeant vers le nuage, je sentis autour de moi un vent frais qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. Me retournant pour regarder Hugo, je ne vis qu'un brouillard épais. Le blanc m'encerclait, j'étais comme dans un « no man's land » où tout était blanc. Perdant les notions de bas et de haut, je me retrouvais en apesanteur. Puis, apparaissant progressivement, un bureau apparut devant moi, des montagnes d'étages de bureaux apparaissaient tout autour de moi. Un petit nuage en costard cravate était en train de remplir des papiers. Je me dirigeais vers lui.

-Bonjour, me dit-il, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour Monsieur je …

-Appelle-moi Roger, dit-il en m'indiquant le badge qu'il avait d'épingler sur sa veste. N'hésite pas à t'asseoir aussi !

Me retournant, il y avait en effet une chaise qui venait d'apparaître, et je pu commencer mon récit.

Après avoir raconté toute ma petite histoire au nuage Roger, celui-ci me confirma que j'étais bien une égarée.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'une égaré ? demandais-je curieuse.

-Et bien une égarée, c'est quelqu'un qui est entre la vie et la mort. Vous êtes physiquement morte, mais il y a une possibilité pour que vous retourniez dans le monde vivant.

Je voulu sauter de joie face à cette nouvelle, mais Roger n'avait pas terminé de parler et me coupa dans mon élan.

-Cependant, je dois vous prévenir jeune fille, vous avez la chance de pouvoir retourner sur Terre certes, mais il vous faut accomplir une mission pour pouvoir y retourner. Si vous ne réussissez pas du premier coup, d'autres vous seront proposées. Les missions sont d'ordre de l'assistance, ou de nous aider dans nos tâches. Elles peuvent se dérouler autant sur terre que sur d'autres planètes. Pour cela on vous fournira un équipement spécial, bien sur. Vous avez beaucoup de chance.

-Oui, répondis-je encore choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Avez-vous d'autre question mademoiselle Lola ?

-Et bien oui, je voulais savoir exactement comment j'étais morte, parce que mon clone ne m'a pas donné d'informations très précises sur le sujet.

Le petit nuage se leva et parti derrière une montagne de papier qui lévitait derrière lui. Il revint avec un dossier bleu plein de feuille avec mon nom marqué dessus. Il s'installa et commença à chercher.

-La, dit-il en pointant un endroit sur une feuille. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Vous avez traversez la route sans faire attention, vous écoutiez de la musique un peu trop fort, plus précisément du _Paramore _la chanson _Crushcrushcrush.___Elle vous a été fatale. Vous vous êtes retrouvez entre deux voitures. Elles se sont foncées dedans en face à face et vous étiez entre les deux. Depuis vous êtes dans le coma, et les médecins, le docteur Mixture, est assez septique quand a vos chance de survie.

-D'accord, dis-je pensive, c'est vrai que cette musique est mortelle. Dites moi, je voulais savoir aussi, le Petit Prince, sur la Lune, m'a dit que je passerais la deuxième étape sans m'en rendre compte et …

-Vous avez passé la deuxième étape avec le Petit Prince. Il vous a dit que ce n'était pas la deuxième étape et que vous ne vous rendriez pas compte quand vous la passerez. Et bien en vous disant cela, vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que vous étiez en train de la passer. Ici, c'est la troisième étape. Félicitations. D'autres questions ?

« Le Petit Prince est un sale fourbe, pensais-je »

-Oui, j'aurais voulu savoir, pour les missions, est-ce que je peux être accompagnée de quelqu'un ?

-Qui donc ?

-Un monsieur, , que j'ai rencontré en voulant aller sur terre. Comme il m'a dit que c'était très rare de croiser quelqu'un ici, je voulais savoir s'il pouvait m'accompagner dans mes missions.

Roger se leva et partit une nouvelle fois chercher des papiers derrière sa montagne de paperasse. Puis revient avec un dossier rose. Celui de Monsieur Hugo.

-Alors voyons voir… murmura-t-il. Oui, il est mort d'une façon stupide, et il est dans le coma depuis trois ans. Il peut vous accompagner. C'est le rendez vous des comateux aujourd'hui, dit-il en riant. Enfin, ça fait toujours un peu d'animation. Bien je vais devoir vous donner des pass.

Il commença à remplir un papier, on aurait dit une autorisation de sortie, comme celle que l'on doit remplir au collège pour faire des voyages scolaire. Il prit un tampon, le trempa dans l'encre, et frappa la feuille avec une violence meurtrière ce qui me fit sursauter. Les autres nuages, qui jusque là remplissaient leur papier en s'échangeant des information entre bureaux, s'arrêtèrent soudain en entendant cela. Tous se penchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait en bas, et après avoir observer Lola dans les moindres détails, reprirent leur conversation et leur remplissage de papier.

-C'est une autorisation pour vous et monsieur hugo. Je vais également vous donner votre mission.

Je pris la feuille la pliais soigneusement, et la glissais dans ma poche.

Le nuage en costard partie une nouvelle fois dans ses papiers. Il mit beaucoup plus de temps que les fois précédentes, mais revient enfin avec cette fois une pochette cartonnée violette, qu'il me donna.

-Tout est expliqué à l'intérieur. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose vous aurez juste à revenir me voir. Vous disposez du temps qu'il vous faudra. Bonne chance et peut être a bientôt.

Je ne pus que le remercier et commençais à me retourner pour partir.

-Oh fait ! Avant que j'oublie, me dit-il, si vous réussissez, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous commencer à disparaître totalement. Vous serrez en train de revivre.

Le remerciant d'un geste, je partie avec à la mainte l'espoir de revivre.

Le blanc disparut. J'étais de nouveau dans l'infini de l'espace. Voyant Hugo faire les cent pas, je m'approchais de lui. Il me vit et me demanda :

-Alors ? Questionna Hugo.

-Et bien je sais !

-C'est bien de savoir.

-Oui.

Silence. Immobilité.

-Vous voulez savoir , dis-je en affichant un grand sourire.

-Oui je veux bien !

Avançons alors.


	4. Chapter 4

Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que cette nouvelle est en rapport avec « Salle d'attente », donc si vous voulez plus de détails, plus de suspende, plus de rêves, plus de délires, plus de … FUN ! Plus de … bon bref voila quoi lisez les deux en même temps.

** Ondatra** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Il me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Très bonne lecture !

La quatrième étape de ma nouvelle mort

Après lui avoir raconté ma discussion avec Roger le nuage, Hugo était en état de choque. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, sachant que ses proches sur terre étaient morts, s'il revivait il serrait également seul.

-C'est vrai, dis-je attristée. Mais vous savez , vous avez sûrement des amis sur Terre qui sont toujours en vie et vous pourrez vous en faire de nouveaux.

-C'est vrai, et puis au moins sur Terre je pourrais aller sur la tombe de mes proche. Oui, dit-il avec plus de conviction, je vais retourner sur terre et continuer ma vie. Ici c'est vraiment trop désertique…

Souriant face à ce changement de décision brusque, je décidais de regarder qu'elle était notre mission pour retourner sur Terre. Le contrôleur nous avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile, mais après tout peut importe, nous n'avions rien a perdre.

Nous avions beaucoup marché depuis Roger le nuage et étions maintenant loin de la Terre et de la Lune. La planète la plus proche semblait être Mars, mais je n'aurais pu l'affirmer sachant que mes connaissances en astronomie étaient médiocres.

Nous arrêtant pour regarder notre mission, j'ouvris la pochette violette et en sortit un papier avec simplement marqué « Mon vieux théâtre me joue souvent une nouvelle pièce, trouvez la pièce ».

-Il ne m'avait pas préciser que la mission serrais en énigme, dis-je déconcertée face à cette feuille.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres indications ? demanda Hugo aussi étonné que moi.

-Si, il y en à une : « Ce message va s'autodétruire dans 5 secondes » .

Jetant brusquement la feuille le plus loin possible, pour ne pas être touchée par la déflagration, je vis le papier se consumer lentement en un nuage de fumée.

Nous décidâmes alors d'aller nous poser sur la planète qui, selon Hugo était belle est bien Mars. Planète rouge placé après la Terre. Pendant tout notre trajet nous cherchions une réponse cohérente à cette énigme, mais rien ne venait.

Mars. Quatrième planète du système solaire. Planète qui aurait autrefois abrité la vie. Des gouffres profonds, des plateaux, des plaines, son relief était assez semblable à celui de la Terre. Des troupeaux de moutons étaient dessinés au sol, le Petit Prince devait être passé par là.

Nous cherchions pendant ce qui nous sembla être des heures et des heures, mais rien ne venait. Hugo répétait la phrase sans cesse, comme si un déclic allait se produire au moment où il la prononcerait.

-« Mon vieux théâtre me joue souvent une nouvelle pièce » Trouvez la pièce…

-Bon et bien j'abandonne pour l'instant, dis-je. Ça ne sert à rien de se casser la tête aussi longtemps, pour ne rien trouver. On pourra reprendre a tête reposer.

Je m'allongeais dans un cratère et regardais la Terre. Je commençais à perdre espoir pour cette mission. Il faudrait attendre que Roger m'en donne une autre. Hugo s'allongea également.

-Bon et bien Lola, je crois que nous devrons attendre la prochaine mission.

-Oui, dis-je sur un ton de lassitude.

Nous ne parlions plus, et je remarquais dans ce silence, que l'on entendait le bruit des météorites qui sifflaient. Les autoroutes d'astéroïdes sont bruyantes même dans l'espace.

, dis-je pour mettre fin à ce silence, vous y connaissez quelque chose en planète vous ?

-Et bien, me dit-il en se redressant, moui un tout petit peu. Regardez. Il m'indiqua la planète la plus proche du soleil. C'est Mercure, puis Vénus, ensuite la Terre, Mars, Jupiter Saturne Uranus et Pluton.

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui demandai de répéter. Voyant ma perplexité, il s'exécuta. Murmurant des choses a voix basse, il me demanda enfin à quoi je pensais.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'énigme, répondis-je, mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit cela.

-Dites toujours.

-Et bien je pensais que « Mon » dans le début de l'énigme pourrait correspondre à Mercure, « vieux » à Vénus, « théâtre » à la Terre … etc. Comme ça colle, la « pièce » que nous devons trouver serait donc Pluton.

Hugo resta un instant penseur, essayant de vérifier mon résonnement et il fini par admettre que ça se tenait.

-Bon et bien, direction Pluton alors.

_Silence._

-Tu sais où c'est ?

Hugo ne répondit pas. Il regarda vers le fond du système solaire et tendit un bras vers un point non définit.

-Ça doit être par là !

Nous étions mal partis, mais partis quand même.

Les planètes défilaient. Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune, puis enfin Pluton.

-Enfin arrivé sur Pluton, déclara Hugo en poussant un soupir, comme s'il était épuisé.

Surprise, je lui demandais s'il était vraiment fatigué.

-Non bien sur, c'est juste pour faire genre, comme on est dans un scénario…

-Hum … dis-je.

_Ce type est louche en fin de compte._

-Bon qu'est ce qu'il faut faire maintenant, demanda-t-il en observant les environs de Pluton.

C'était une planète étrange. Des cratères de glace partout, de la fumée s'échappait du sol, et de drôle de bêtes se baladaient en troupeaux. De toutes petite bêtes, ressemblant plus à des insectes qu'à des animaux. Sorte de chenilles de 3 centimètres, avec des ailes de mouches, au moins 5 paires étendue sur tout le corps. Ces chenilles volantes avaient une particularité, elles possédaient des antennes aussi grandes qu'elles qui étaient fluorescentes. Elles passaient comme ça entre deux cratères et disparaissaient aussitôt.

-Et bien…dis-je. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Pas pratique tout ça…

-En effet…

_Regardez dans la pochette violette. _

La voix avait résonné dans l'espace tout autour de nous et au loin on entendait la musique du film « mission impossible ».

Je m'exécutais et ouvrit la pochette. Une autre feuille y était remplit d'indications.

_Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez sera de retrouver 8 personnes égarées sur cette planète. Elles ne sont pas morte juste égarées. Vous devez toutes les réunir. Une fois réunie d'autres indications suivrons. Il y a 4 hommes et 4 femmes. _

_Bonne chance. _

_Ce papier va s'autodétruire dans 5 secondes…_

La musique cessa.

Je jetais une nouvelle fois le papier qui se consuma au loin.

-Bon et bien voila. Allons chasser, dis-je en me tournant vers Hugo.

Nous commencions donc à marcher sur cette drôle de planète, qui au jour d'aujourd'hui n'en est plus une.

Nous avions marché pendant je ne sais combien de temps, quand un bruit sourd parvint a nos oreilles. Cela ressemblait à un bourdonnement, mais ce n'était pas continu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, demandais-je intriguée.

-Je ne sais pas plus que toi Lola, le seul moyen de savoir est d'aller voir.

Avançant vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, nous vîmes une masse au sol, recouverte de poussière et ronflant avec monstruosité.

C'était un humain qui dormait sur le sol plutonien sans ce soucier du monde environnant.

Je m'avançais prudemment vers cet homme, et lui secouait légèrement l'épaule.

J'eu pour réponse un coup sur le bras, suivit d'un grognement d'ours. L'homme ne voulait pas se réveiller.

-Monsieur Hugo, ça doit être une des personnes que nous devons récupérer, dis-je en chuchotant. Mais il ne veut pas se réveiller.

-C'est que tu n'y a pas été assez fort. Regarde faire le pro.

Je me reculais de peur que l'homme endormi ne se réveilla de mauvaise humeur et se mettent à frapper quelqu'un.

-Faites attention Hugo quand même…

Hugo s'avança doucement de l'homme, s'accroupi au niveau de la tête de l'inconnu. Il prit une grande inspiration puis…

-DEBOUT ! Hurla-t-il.

L'homme endormi cria et se leva d'un bond. Il retomba aussitôt par terre, surpris par cette attaque.

Après avoir calmé l'individu, qui se prénommait Marc, et lui avoir expliqué la situation. Ce fut assez difficile car apparemment l'homme aurait préféré mourir, plutôt que de se battre pour vivre. Cependant grâce à Hugo, l'homme accepta de venir avec nous pour rechercher ses compagnons. Il n'était pas dit qu'il serait d'accord pour retourner sur terre, mais nous ne lui laisserions pas le choix.

Nous étions maintenant trois. Il restait encore du monde à trouver avant de pouvoir retourner sur Terre, mais peut importe, nous n'avions rien a perdre.

Nous marchions, marchions, ne parlant presque pas. L'arrivée du nouveau avait jeté comme un froid dans l'assemblée. Puis à un moment, Marc se posa par terre. Il semblait épuisé.

Je ne le cru pas au début, car nous ne sommes pas censé être fatigué dans la mort, mais voyant sa détresse et sa fatigue bien réelle, nous nous arrêtâmes un instant pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Je décidais de me balader au alentour histoire de prendre l'air et de sortir de cette tension palpable entre les deux hommes.

Je vis, non loin, dans un cratère, un morceau de fer. Plus précisément une plaque de fer. Elle était en très mauvais état et de nombreuses autres pièces était éparpillé autour.

On aurait dit une explosion dans un laboratoire. Des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol, plus je m'approchais et plus je pouvais voir l'intérieur du cratère rempli de débris. C'était affreux, on aurait dit un champ de bataille.

Je courus immédiatement chercher les deux autres pour leur montrer mon horrible découverte. Une fois tous les trois devant la trouvaille, Marc blêmit. Je ne sais comment il pu reconnaître quelque chose à travers ce chantier, mais il s'exclama que ce lieu détruit était la salle d'attente de chez son médecin. La seule chose dont il se souvenait avant d'atterrir ici, c'était cette salle d'attente.

-Il y a peut être des personnes ici, dit Hugo en descendant dans le cratère.

Des ruines. Comme si un cyclone était passé dans une pièce et avait tout fait voler. Une porte était posée au sol, pleine de poussière. On pourrait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un sorte de sous la terre par cette porte.

C'était silencieux. Nous ne parlions pas. Le choque de Marc était encore visible sur son visage – il avait la bouche grande ouverte- c'est pourquoi je préférais ne pas lui poser de question maintenant.

Les ruines s'étendaient sur une centaine de mètres. J'étais en train d'examiner quelque chose, qui semblait être une gazinière enfoncée dans le sol, quand Marc prit la parole, encore plus choqué.

-On… on dirait qu'il n'y a pas que la salle d'attente qui a été détruite…

Effectivement. J'avais du mal à concevoir qu'il puisse y avoir une gazinière dans une salle d'attente, mais bon passons.

-Ecoutez, s'écria Hugo en nous faisant signe de nous taire.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit par là.

-C'est peut être quelqu'un, dis-je.

Nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers le lieu indiqué par Hugo. Traversant des carcasses de voitures, passant au dessus de morceaux de parpaings, nous arrivions enfin sur un petit plateau où gisait un corps étendu sous une aile d'avion, qui lui servait de toit. Ayant entendu du bruit, nous avancions prudemment quand soudain un homme en blouse blanche sortit de nulle part et se posta devant nous. Il était assez âgé et très poussiéreux.

-Qui êtes vous, aboya t-il en nous dévisageant, et en détaillant longtemps Marc.

-Nous sommes des égarés, commença Hugo, et vous en êtes aussi. Nous sommes envoyé pour tous vous retrouver et pour… Heu… Hugo me regarda et une enveloppe apparut.

Je l'ouvrit, la lue et continua l'explication.

-… pour vous aider à retourner sur terre, dis-je perplexe.

Le message disait « Aider les innocents à retourner d'où ils viennent ». Le mot innocent suggérait qu'il y avait des coupables et que eux ne devaient pas retourner sur Terre. Il fallait donc trouver cela, ce qui n'allait pas être de la tarte non plus. De plus que tous les égarés n'avaient pas tous été retrouvés. En bref c'était un problème de plus à résoudre. J'en fis immédiatement part à Hugo en lui murmurant le souci à l'oreille. Il resta aussi perplexe que moi.

-C'est étrange en effet, mais gardons un seul objectif pour l'instant qui est de retrouver tout le monde…

-Ça suffit vos bavardages, pesta l'homme en blouse, expliquez-moi qui vous êtes et qu'est ce que vous faites avec un de mes patients ?

Hugo et moi expliquions donc, une fois de plus, toutes l'histoire depuis le début, sans omettre de détails.

Le professeur resta bouche bée. Il savait que si ses patients, son assistante évanouie en étaient là, c'était à cause de lui.

-Je suis le Docteur Cabotine, dit-il après nous avoir écouté. Je vais vous aider en essayant de reconstruire une machine capable de nous ramener sur la Terre. Je ne garantis rien, mais il n'y a que cette solution. J'aurais besoin de vous pour cette construction.

Marc, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, s'approcha du docteur et l'agrippa au col.

-C'est à cause de vous si on est là, hurla t-il en le poussant en arrière. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait dans votre salle d'attente hein ? Vous avez voulu nous tuer c'est ça ?

-De toute façon c'est ce que vous vouliez non ? Mourir ! Avec vos tentatives de suicide à la chaîne vous devriez plutôt être heureux d'être mort, lui rétorqua sèchement le docteur.

Marc ne pu s'empêcher de mettre une droite bien placer dans la tronche du médecin qui s'écroula à terre. Et oui il y a des moments où un bon pain dans la tronche de quelqu'un ça fait du bien. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un est un con.

Hugo et moi retenions Marc pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Nous le poussions un peu à l'écart pour qu'il évite de frapper une nouvelle fois le Docteur.

Retournant voir Cabotine, nous lui demandions ce que nous pourrions faire pour l'aider. Il nous expliqua qu'il lui fallait de l'énergie pour faire marcher la machine, car il n'en avait pas là. Aussi, tout ce qui serait susceptible de posséder de l'énergie serait utile à la fabrication d'un nouveau téléporteur.

« Encore une mission en plus, pensais-je ».

Après avoir convaincu, non sans peine, Marc de rester pour aider le Professeur à la construction de l'objet du crime, Hugo et moi partîmes à la recherche des autres égarés.

Le professeur nous avait fournit des talkies-walkies a peu près en état de marche, pour nous permettre de retrouver le chemin du campement.

Nous allâmes donc à la recherche d'une énergie inconnue et d'inconnus égarés.

Pendant ce temps là, la personne évanouie était toujours évanouie.


End file.
